Behind My innocent smile
by HaxxiChan
Summary: It have been 5 years since he goes of and join that snake,and now, his back... but with a fiancee,... How does Sakura react you ask?... you'll be surprise at how "cute" she will act. SASU/SAKU and others...
1. WOW! SHE CAN TALK!

**A/N: **Yo!! Ohayo!! minna... urmm?? is still morning...right?...Ugghhh whatever.. What I'm trying to say is that... I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY FOR A LONG TIME!! Really sorry guys, but... Like I said in my other story, called "My Father", I got 5 story on my mind right now and this is one of them... so yeah... sorry guys... Okay... GO!! SAKU-CHAN!!...

Sakura: And what makes you thing I'm gonna follow your orders?? huh?

Me: Because I'm the one who determine wheter you die or not in this fic!! NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..!!

Sakura: -whimper- Hazureskywar ain't own Naruto only this fic that came from her LUNATIC MIND!!

Me: -runs after her with a voodo dolls on my hand-

Rated: T

Summary: It has been 5 years since he goes of and join that snake. And now, he's back...but with a fiancee... how does Sakura react you ask? well, you'll be surprise at how **cute** she will act...

Pairing: Sasu/Saku, Ino/Shika, Ten/Neji, Naru/Hina

Warning: The themes gonna get darker every chapter... so be carefull...-wicked smile-

Talking

_Thought_

**Inner**

**_Song_**

* * *

Behind my innocent smile

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

_'He's back'_

That's the first thought that came to the pink haired ANBU captain when she woke up that morning by her ANBU emergency communicator.

Tsunade has called.

And the first thing that make sense to the pink hair's barely conscious mind is the word." Sasuke--Back--paperwork--sake--hurry--" That's all before her sensei turn the communicator off without even giving her chance to respond back.

It has been what? Six? Five? years since he goes of and join that gay like snake that want his body for... uhhh... She didn't even WANT to know... with only the word "Thank you" before he knock her out cold on the bench that were located in front of the gate. Doesn't he knows that spending a night on the bench is cold? and her back is hurting like hell? And her heart feels like it was ripped open and tore to pieces? Damn...him...

What did he expect? that she's gonna go and sulk while he's gone to The Sound? and that she's gonna get jealous with his gay-snake boyfriend of his? HELL NO!!...

Sakura Haruno is no coward nor an idiot!! She's grown stronger and wiser over the past 5 years that she was known along with Naruto as the next future Sannin in the Village Hidden in Leaves and was feard by everyone because of their new found bloodline limit. And if she want, She could summon a dragon itself without even have to worry of being eaten.

Afterall, She's the Nature's child. The child that was taken care by the nature itself, and her ability to control and talks through the whisper of the nature are what makes the girl special and dangerous at the same time.

Her half lidded eyes that was full of sleepyness just a moment before widened at the thought of her teammates. Titling her head upward, she stare blankly on her white ceiling.

_"His finally back..." _Taking in her surrounding, her eyes flicker to the photo on the right side of her bed, she can clearly saw the out line of her smiling self, Naruto's glares on their sensei, Kakashi-sensei, who was ruffling his yellowish hair along with...Sasuke-ku-... no, Sasuke. Just Sasuke, those time are over.

Nothing stays forever.

Her eyes went out the window when she hears the whispers of nature around her. She smile, even if she knows that her heart will break upon seeing him again.

"Morning..." She whisper through her windowsill to the nature around her. The morning breeze bristle through her windows around her, touching her, carressing her. Whispered a soft good morning over and over again making Sakura smile in content.

Standing up, She went on the further side of the bed and into her bathrooms, to get ready for her missions for today.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

" Your back..." The Hokage said facing the man with raven hair and onyx eyes along with a girl, with a long red hair and and blackish eyes. Uchiha Sasuke, The hokage note, has grown powerful, She knows by cheking his chakra level...

It has grown ten times stronger than before.

His hair still the same but longer, her onyx eyes are more sharper and her posture are stiff. He wears his blue usual shirt with a high collar and an Uchiha crest behind it with his arm warmer and a bandages around her left knee, and black shorts with a kunai pouch. His long blade attached behind him.

"Hn.."

Her eyes narrowed, as she looks at the girl who sat herself beside Sasuke. The girl, Tsunade note, Are emotionless, much like Sasuke, and her eyes looks so... blank without any kind of emotion were seen making her frown in response. But dispite that. Tsunade knows the girl was strong although not as strong as the cherry blossoms of Konoha though.

At that thought, she smile secretly as her eyes twinkle with mischeif.

"Who is the girl that you brought along with you Uchiha?"

"She's my fiancee, Ami Kohaku..." Sasuke said in monotone as he continued to observe the reason behind the mischeif behind the hokage's eyes.

_'What exactly are you planning hokage?'_

" I...see" Tsunade hid her smile behind her hand. She knew the reason behind the Uchiha's narrowed eyes.

_'I need a LOT of sakes after this'_

" I have called one of the most top ANBU captain of Konoha to keep an eye on you untill the council court think of the perfect punishments for your leaving." Tsunade said making sure the word "**Top ANBU captain" **was clearly heard with a smirk.

_'She? I wonder who exactly is she talking about.." _Sasuke thought as his eyes flicker with suspecioun.

"Who?" The girl, shocking Tsunade's reviere for thinking that she has grown mute, blink.

_'WOW!! SHE CAN TALK!!" _Tsunade mused looking at her as if she just grown another head that looks like a monkey. Snapping out of it, she answer in bewilderment.

"The Konoha's new found bloodline limit that can even summon a dragon, and nature's favorite's child..." Tsunade's said with a proud smile, not really answering the girl's question.

Sasuke's eyes widened as well as the girl. He heard about the clan that dissapeared mysteriously by his brother a long time ago, The clan has the power to makes lava turn to ice and earth shattered just with a small touch of their finger. The clan is so powerfull that no one can defeat them... even if the child is 10 years old.

His body shakes in anxiety, he cant' believe it. His eyes change to the Sharingan with 3 coma rounds together, looking at her, trying to find out if she is lying, but all he sees in the hokage's eyes is an honest light and he couldn't help but felt numb all over.

Beside him, the girl, Ami, fist her shaking fist. Her usual emotionless eyes twirl with something that Tsunade have a hard time to read. Is that _fear _she saw?.

"Who? who is she?" Sasuke ask, his eyes look at her with expectation.

"Ohhh, Just in time too," Tsunade muttered looking out the closed door when she sense the powerfull chakra nearby. Sasuke and Ami's also turn to look at the closed door, they have sense a great chakra that rivals the Kyuubi outside.

The sound of turning knob were seen.

"Sasuke, Ami, meet the ANBU captain that's going to lives with you from now on..."

At that, Sasuke's and Ami's eyes widening. As their heart beat faster from anxiety.

The knob was turn to form a figure with long beauthiful pink hair and emerald eyes.

* * *

Well?? did you guys like it? please REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YE' THINK!!


	2. Welcome home bastard

Title: Behind My innocent smile

Rating: T

Summary: It has been 5 years since he goes of and joins that snake, and now, he's back… but with a fiancée… How does Sakura react you ask? You'll be surprise at how **cute **she'll act.

**A/N: **OMG!! Did I just like… updating??... –gasping in disbelieve-

Saku/Ino: OMG!! Did she just like… updating?? –Staring wide eye-

Me: Waaayyyy to point the obvious… -roll eyes-

Saku/Ino: -eyes roll out of its socket-

Naruto: -poof- SAKU-CHAAA-… -staring wide eye at me- OMG!! Did…did she just like… updating?? –checking whether Sasuke turn gay or not-

Sasuke: Dobe… what are you doing? –Glares at the dobe-

Naruto: -taking his scissors from out of nowhere- Oh nothin' just wondering if you decide to grow your boobs…

Sasuke: -quirk an eyebrow- Why…??

Naruto: Ha-chan decides to update…

Sasuke: -staring wide eye at me- -faint-

Me: -sweatdrop- Urmm… Naruto…?

Naruto: …Yeah?

Me: Stop molesting Sasu-kun when he's out cold…

Saku/Ino: Na-naruto… moles-molest Suke-kun?? –faint-

Me: Urmm... I guess it just you and me huh Naruto?

Naruto: …

Me: Naruto…??

Naruto: …

Me: Damn… he ditch me… –grumble-

ANYWAY!!... Let us go and urmm… do whatever you guys were suppose to do when you got a new story shall we??...GREAT!!

_Thought_

**_Inner_**

Talking

* * *

Behind My Innocent Smile

Chapter: 2: Nice to meet you too bastard...

* * *

_"...It really is her.."_

His eyes widened as his heartbeat quicken. _"It can't be **her** could she? the old Sakura would never be this... this... full of mystriousness... " _

_'The old her would never been this dangerous'_

For the first time in his life, he felt a sudden wash of emotion that was a mix of...of... fear, shock and a little of some unidentified emotion that he can't make out...

'_this can't be her... just can't'_

And as he saw the figure's beautiful pink hair and her amerald green eyes, he just have to stop himself from having an heart attack. There is no mistakin it... it have to be _her_...

His _ex_teammate...

-

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little confusion, first thing she notices is the intensity of the gaze that was set upon her... and followed up with a bubble up emotion that she immediately taken notices coming from a girl... which girl she didn't know...

From somewhere behind the desk, Tsunade couldn't help but feel amuse at how shock the Uchiha is... well... she can't really blame him... the first time she found out... she didn't know what to think...

She remember perfectly well how in pain Sakura was in and how much effort Tsunade was to make the seal be less pain as possible...

The seal...

Her eyes hardened..

How much effort indeed to make the seal stronger as to make her chakra lower like the exact replica of the Kyuubi as she knows that her chakra is **much **more than that... ohhh...much much MUCH more than that... and the affect of Sakura pain is reveal as the nature itself took upon themself to make the village in caos.. she remember perfectly how the storm rack the whole village like a pack of potatoes...

And only after Sakura has grown concious and laughing with Naruto did the storm stop...

She shivered in her mind...

_'Thank goodness your alright...'_

_'Saku-chan'_

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura...

and just a moment after she closed the door, their eyes met.

Onyx clash amerald.

And for a moment he felt like the room has dissapeared as he found himself lose in her eyes, trying to find her lost emotion that is the past. Wondering slowly to himself...

_'Dammit... how can you be the most dangerous person when... when You look so..so... damn it! '_

Suddenly he feel it. the jolt of electricity came from his system when he saw the bright light that barely hiding her dark gaze that is her eyes, he shiver unvoluntary as he stared deeply into her eyes to find the sources of that dark gaze. Everything about her, Sasuke noted, scream innocent and dangerous at the same time as his numbness took over him...

For the first time in his life, he actually felt wary of the innocent cherry blossom of Konoha.

His heart ache as he continue to look blankly away from her. staring out of the window seem to be a great option at the moment. Making sure his eyes and figure look as emotionless as ever, for he knew that even with her innocent posture, he can feel the demon inside of her...

So dark...

Damn it... why does it have to be you?... don't you know that it is dangerous to carry that much power? what if something like what happen to Gaara happen to you?

His fist clench into a tight fist from the inside of his pocket's shorts when he felt the sudden intensity of his protectiveness and posessiveness when the thought when passed by him.Why?...

When?

When did I starts to care?

His frown barely visible now... and

as he look up at her now...

His eyes narrowed

Never have he seen such an innocent and dark aura before...

From beside him, he could practically feels the frightened aura of his suppose fiancee as her stiff posture turn rigid and her emotionless eyes that seem to be forever there vanish to be replaced by her shaking figure...

The hokage mused at the turn on event, deciding to help them out before they have a **real** mental breakdown.

"Hiyaaaa... SAKU-CHAAAANNN!!" Tsunade grin snaping the bewildered kunoichi out of her stupified state. Tsunade couldn't help but grin when she revert her confusion to her with a small title of her head to the side, before the kunoichi shrug as if she gave up and her lips turn to form a big grin from her spot...

She decide to think of their weird action later.

"HIYYAAAA... TSUNADE-SHISHOUUUUUU!!" Running on her with a blink of an eye that will make Lee and Gai-sensei proud and trying to engulf her into her tight embrace, jumping up and down like a child who just gotten a lion for her birthday... (**A/N: **_Okayyy.. that was just plain freak) _Leaving the shock striken couple at her top speed...

Tsunade took a deep breath."Ouff--... can't b-b-breath..."

And both of them were sprawled on the floor."Waaaaa... GOMENNE!! SHISHOUUUU DON'T DDIIIEEEEE" Sakura scream frantically wondering to herself wheter she should just go and do the CPR on her shishou...

"Uggghhhh my head hurt... Heyyy I saw an angel with white wings SAKU-CHHAAANNNN"

"HHIIIYYYAAAAA... SSHHHIIISSSHHOOOUUU... LET ME HEAL YOUUUU" And not even trying to focuse her chakra into her palm, she pour her green chakra into her shishou's forehead with so much gracefulness that make Sasuke's eyes widened as Ami frown in jealousy.

Tsunade smirk...

_'Ohhh... don't be surprise just yet... there are a **lot** to come'_

"Shishou??" Sakura pout cutely titling her head to the side "You call me at _4 in the morning_ shishouuuuuu..." She whine childishly, after making sure that her sensei was alright anough after bombaring her sensei with question of her head condition...

Tsunade chuckle as she brace her position so that she was facing the audiance with her pink haired apprentice by her side peering over the letter about the peace treaty between The Village Hidden in the Sand and Leaves with an amuse titling of her head.

"Well Ra-chan... first let me intoduce you with the people that will be together into this so call mission..."

Nodding her honey colored hair to the raven haired man, she mumble "Uchiha Sasuke... which I'm sure you recognise...I'm sure..."

She beam childishly with her cute smile on "HHHIIIYYYYAAAAAA... SUKE-KKKUUUUNNNN... NICE TO MEET YE' AGAINNNNN..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, before regaining his composure... a little shaken by the fact that she wasn't gonna be jumping him anytime soon...

"Hn..."

She pout and stuck out her toungue .

"FIND.. Be that way..." She harrumph looking the other way with a small cute pout on her lips.

Unknowingly making Sasuke strain himself from breaking into a small smile, which he immediately turn it to his infamous smirk. Ami's eyes narrowed a bit at the attention the pink haired** beast** have been receiving.

Tsunade, who have been staring at the exmemeber of team 7 with amusement, couldn't help but notice the jealousy of the raven haired fiancee of Sasuke. Musing, she called out after her.

"And that is Ami Kohaku... Sasuke's fiancee..."

Silence fill the room as everyone's eyes shift to the pink haired girl, waiting for her reaction...

Sakura just merely blink cutely in amusement, as she nod in welcome at the girl making Sasuke frown. Somehow, he felt a little discomfort when Sakura didn't show any sign of upseting or jealousy for the fact that he have a fiancee which is not her...

"And your first mission is to guard them until the council decide of the punishment for the both of them..." Tsunade finished with a smile...

Sakura nod in understanding. "If that is all... I'll be seeing both of you this afternoon for I have to go and pack my belonging.." Poofing away without even giving all of them a second glance...

All three get shaken by the voice that Tsunade were **very** sure wasn't her own...

* * *

**_"You okay Saku-chan?" _**

_"I'm find... inner..." _

**_"Don't lie... I can practically feels your heart breaking at that news..."_**

_"Leave me be inner... I... be find..."_

And even after the encouraging word that the pink haired maiden will be alright...

Inner knew she is lying...

Because... even after that statement, inner still can practically feels the breaking of her heart as her soft tear run down her pale white skin...

She's not alright... at all...

**_"I wonder..." _**Inner mumble to the fast asleep face of her tamer. **_"How long before you decide to snap..."_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_"Master..."_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_"Sasuke...kun"_

* * *

NYA...

Wewwyy... that was... fun... -sweatdrop- but guys... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I GOT 10 REVIEW ON MY VERY FIRST CHAPTER!! Did I mention that I lurve you guys?? and ohh...

This second fic is dedicated to my new FF Net friend.. which is... dundundun... Rae Ahn Mae and i love hershey!! I can't believe it... they practically followed me from my very first fic... called "My Father" hehe.. thanx guys...!! love ye'...

Ohhh and of course... the 10 reviewer... woootttt...

**xXx QaudrusxXx says: **

**I Like it!**

**Loved it already!**

**Do continue...**

_Answer: Weeeaaalllyyyy?? -blinking cutely- Love is such a BIG word!! and I thank you for loving it!! hehe... thanx for da review though... I LURVE IT!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I JUMP UP AND DOWN LIKE A MONKEY WHEN I RECEIVE YOUR REVIEW!! -Gives cookies-_

**_liljapanggrl03 says:_**

**_o very interesting!! Sasuke must be very surprise!! can't wait for the next update!_**

_Answer: Yup... Suke-kun is SO SO SO surprise that I starting to think wheter I should send em' to the hospital for checkup or not... and THIS IS YOU NEXT CHAPTER!! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!.. -giggle cutely- (Sasuke: -glare- me: -sweatdrop-)_

**_Ain Saph auir says: _**

**_Wow this is like one of the best fiction on fanfiction ever! _**

_Answer: Weally? -smiling childishly- are you sure after the second chapter?? I must say that the second chapter is crap that I need to rewritten it again... -sigh- so... are you weally weally sure?_

**_minniemousemom says:_**

**_man I really like your story..._**

_Answer: Yatttaaaaaa... weally?? Well... -shift nervously- are you sure the second chapter isn't a crap? -sigh-_

**_EmeraldEyes says:_**

**_I Lurve it!!_**

_answer: -sigh- are you weally weally sure?? I still think the second chapter is crap though... -sigh-_

**_i love hershey says:_**

**_Holy crap this is a great chapter. great story too. I love the idea and the entire plot. Please update soon. I wanna read more of this story._**

_Answer: Yatttaaaaa...hershey-chaaaannnnnn sankyuuuuu!! you really really really like this chapter? and YUP!! THIS FIC IS FOR YOUUUUUUU... I HOPE YOU LIKE IIIIIITTTTTTTT... AND YUP!! THAT'S YOUR NEW NICKNAMES!! Hehe... -giggles- and I am updating now... -pouts- and don't worry... -wink-wink- I will be updating my other fic in a short time..._

**_Rae Ahn Mae says:_**

**_oh UPDATE SOON!!_**

**_This story is awesome!_**

**_I really really really REALLY want to see what happen next!_**

_Answer: Yay... I'M UPDATINGGGGG!! weally?? is awesome?? cool... please do tell me mister-your-wish-is-my-order hehe.. -giggles- this is so great Raeeeee--ccccchhhhhhhhhaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!! YUP THAT YOUR NEW NICKNAMES!! CUTE AIN'T IT?? HEHE... I THOUGHT SO TOO... -giggles- and YUP!! THIS FIC IS JUST FOR YOU CUZ' I JUST KNOW YOU GUYS WILL FOLLOW ME ON MY UPCOMING FIC!!... right?? hehe..._

**_Sencarmen says: update soon! I wanna know what happen next..._**

_Answer: -pouts- I'M UPDATING I'M UPDATING!! -whine- hehe... thanx mister sen-ccchhhhhaaaaaaannnnnnnnn YUP... THAT'S YOUR NEW NICKNAME ALSOOOOO.. HEHE..._

_**deepcutfinger says: oh this is good... so please please update soon...**_

_Answer: wwwwwwweeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy?? -blink cutely- is THAT good?? YAY!! sankyuuuu de-cccchhhannnnn YUP!! THAT'S YOUR NEW NICKNAME HEHE...and can you please please please please update and tell me whatcha' think in this second chapter?? -whine- I still think it's suckkkkkkk..._

**_Roxxine: _**

**_I like this one_**

**_Please continue! I want to see what happen next!_**

**_The suspence is killing me!... ok maybe not killing me but you know what I mean and if you don't... oh well..._**

**_Please continue with the story please and thank you very much..._**

_Answer: -sweatdrop- urmmm... THANX FOR DA REVIEWWWW!! I LURVE IT!! AND Uhhh... I DO UNDERSTAND IT!!... YUP YUP... -nodding vigorously- AND... oh yeah... WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DON'T DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... THAN NOBODY GONNA READ MY FFFFFIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCC...-wail- and you really really really really WELCOMMMEEE_

**_OHHHH GGOOOODDIIIEEE IT'S DDDDDOOONNEEEEEEEEEEEE... WELL?? DO TELL ME IF YOU STILL WANT ME TO CONTINUUEEEE...?? AND WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND REPEATED WORDS ANYWAY?? -WAIL- WAAAAA TO MUCH TO TYPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... -giggles- _**

**_AND YUP!! I DID MADE YOU GUYS A NEW NICKNAME!! AIN'T IT CUTE?? AND FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T... I WILLLLLLL!!_**

WEELLLLLL... JANE!!

-Die-

OHHH!! AND ANOTHER ONE... I'M SORRY THIS FIC WASN'T ALL THAT CUZ' MY DOCUMENT DECIDE TO BE A SWEETHEART AND DELETE ALL THE GREAT INFO NEEDED... -sigh- SOOO LET JUST SAY THAT THIS FIC IS FROM MY REAL MIND...


	3. My apologise

Before you guys decide to flame me and even worse... hate me and abonded me... I would like to say that all the fic will be updated next week... I promise!!

It just that... My arm is **BROKEN** yes people... broken... I don't know what happen... one minutes I'm happily shopping with my friends.. and the next minutes... I was in the hospital... My mom says that I got myself hit by a car...

I woke up 3 days later... seriously guys... my arm are USELESS for now anyway... but I tried to update as soon as I can... and even worse... my lap top is ruin... (I know I know... I'm stupid... I mean who the hell bring their lap top while shopping anyway??)

Anyway... to those of my reviewers... I would like to say that I'm sorry... and I'll be updating next week... and I'm also adding another new story called mission: kill Uchiha Sasuke!! (Something like that...) and... you know I could never want to dissapointed you all... Cuz' than.. I would be really really really sad and dissaponted...

So please be patient and don't be mad at me please?? I'm sorry...

PS: To Ra-chan...(Rae Ahn-chan) Nice new pennames!! I mean... _candy??_ KAWAAAIIII!! AND I LURVE YOUR STORY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T VISIT YOUR STORY MUCH MUCH MUCH EARLIER!!

So guys... for now... I'll be reading some interesting fanfiction stories untill my arm can move even faster to update the story!!

PSS: To **INUYASHAGIRL89!! **OMG!! I forgot to add you to my second fic in the "review coughtoturecough corner" I deeply apologise and I WILL be adding you in my corner in chapter 3 alright?? I'm sorry... I felt really really bad...-wail-


	4. Enter! Sai!

**A/N: **YO!! People!! miss me? Oh hell... of course you guys don't -pouts-

Sasuke: -whisper- You got THAT right...

Me: -smile rather innocently- what's that Suke-kun??

Sasuke: Urmm... w-we b-been coughmissingcough you too... Ha-chan...

Me: Yeah... I know... -chuckle evilly-

Sasuke: -gulp-

Me: Now my evil minions!! let us together sung a disclaimer song as we march up to the crowd with our great YOUTHFULLNESS!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA...!!

Sakura: -sweatdrop- Naruto...??

Naruto: Yeah?

Sakura: How many times that Gai-sensei visits Ha-chan in the hospital?

Naruto: Urm.. hehe.. e...veryday??

SakuSasu: I have nothing to say about it...

Me: NOW MY EVIL MINIONS!! LET US SING!!

SasuSakuNaru: -sweatdrop- HHHHAAAZZUUURREEESSSKKYYYWAAAARRRR... DDDDIIIIDDDNN''TTTTT OOOOWWWNNNNN...-Insert glass breaking and thunders-

Me: OKAY!! OKAY!! STOP!!

SasuSakuNaru: NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Me: -packing to move PARMENANTLY into the hospital-

* * *

Chapter 3: Isn't it great?

Behind My Innocent smile

* * *

**TO DEEPCUTFIGHTER: **YO!! DE-CHAN!! THAT WAS A SUPER GREAT IDEA YOU GAVE ME... SANKYUUU!!

* * *

**"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGG--BAM"**

**"CRASH..."**

In the slightly _loud _room, inhabited by our favorite pink haired ANBU captain that was named by our also favorite tree: Sakura, stirred from her disturb slumber. Opening her heavy lidded that was filled with childish drowsiness to revealed a stunning amerald green eyes.

Yawning cutely while sitting up, Sakura rubb her eyes and title head to the side in wonderment. _'Mou... wha's that loud sound comin' f'rom any way...' _

**'That... is what we call an "alarm clock" Ra-chan..' **Inner grumble obviously not a morning person. Quickly reforming in her chalk like figure in Sakura's mind. Sakura grin in respond.

"MORNING INNER!!" Sakura greet cherrily making inner smile a little hearing her soft cute voice.

Titling her head to one side so that she can have a good look at the so called "alarm clock", Sakura couldn't help but blink and blink again.

_'Is THAT really **my** alarm clock inner?' _Sakura ask. _'It looks like a smash up potatoes to me'. _Sakura crawl her way over her table side and "experiment" her alarm clock new "look". Sakura starts to giggle in response...

_'Nahh... it was just a 'little' smash up is all...'_

**"_little _Ra-chan? THERE'S NO MORE ALARM CLOCK! THE STUPID THING ALMOST TURN TO ASHES ALREADY!!'. **Sakura smile innocently.

_'Is that a good thing or bad?'_

Inner sweatdrop.

-Silence-

**'Urm.. Saku-chan?'**

_'Yeah..??'_

**'Why, in freakin hole that we woke up at 3 in the freakin _morning AGAIN?'_**

Sakura focus her chakra in the middle of her forehead and immediately reform infront of inner all the while sitting cross leg hands in a thinking position.

_'Well... Tsunade-shishou ordered us to move to the Uchihas and because of that we gotta pack and arrives earlier...'_

**_'Why _"earlier" Ra-chan?' **If Sakura wasn't to busy thinking, she would notice a slight whine her inner would have made. _'Cuz' we gotta show Ami-chan some sightseeing thingy...and fetch tsunade-shishou for the "Necklace-bind-cat-mouse-kun"'_

Inner blink.**"Necklace bind what kun?"**

_"Necklace-bind-cat-mouse-kun!"_

**"O...kay.."**

'Oh come on Inner!! don't tell me you forgot? it's the binding necklace that we saw yesterday remember?'

**"Oooohhh... you mean the necklace that makes other user bind to you like peanut butter and jelly?'**

_"YEAH!! THAT one!!"_

-Silence-

**"Urmm... Saku-chan?"**

"Yeah..?"

**"How many minutes left before you go nuts cuz' we're late?"**

"Urmm... right bout now.."

**"Oh..."**

-Silence-

Both of the Sakuras eyes widen in response.

"HOLY CAMOLY WE'RE FREAKIN LATTEEE!!"

**"HOLY CAMOLY YOUR FREAKIN' LATTEEE"**

"Thanks inner.."

"**No probs.."**

And they nearly thore the bathrooms door open to get inside...

* * *

Wearing her clothes all the while packing her traveling bag at the same time, Sakura finally manage in 15 minutes records time. Checking her appearence one last time, Sakura runs through her bedroom door and into the kitchen to get some light breakfast and took out her high heels boot.

"YOSH!!... LET'S DO THIS!!". Sakura cheered running out the door and into the streets. Speeding up a little, Sakura didn't even notice untill she bump into a very muscular form, and lose her footing.

Sakura starts to closed her eyes tightly all the while redying herself for the incoming impact.

But the impact didn't came as Sakura found herself pulled through that someone chest.

"Watch it ugly..". The deep and familiar voice of the owner caught her attention, Opening her eyes a little, Sakura title her head upward curiously and broke into a childish smile.

"SAI-CHHHANNNN!!" Sakura cheered. "YO!! WHAT CHA DOIN'?"

Said "Sai-chan" twitch in response. faking her smile as usual, Sai fold his arm on his slim waist revealing his ANBU tattoo quite similar to that of the pink hair medic nin except for the "captain" symbol. "Ugly, you really got to stop giving me cooties..."

Sakura pouts in response "Mou... Sai-kun, I don't have no cooties alright.." Sakura puff of her cheeks with a cute growl, making Sai's emotionless facade drop a little.

Sakura title her head to the side with a small smile grace up to her lips. Sai is still a part of team 7 even though he is still a replacement, and Sakura treasure their time the most. Even though he rarely shows his emotions , heck that "rarely" is practically equals to "never" but she still have some kind of connection with him even though they always fighting all the time but... she knew somehow she and Naruto must have some place in his heart.

Unknowingly, her small smile make the usual stoic raven haired boy eyes flash a little as he advance towards her.

So close, untill both of them were not more than centimeter apart. Sakura snaps out of her musing as she slowly feels the raven haired man's hot breath close to her.

Sakura blush a little, staring deeply into his very eyes,

That eyes, those _onyx _eyes. It reminds her of...

"Lets go..."

_"Huh?" _Sakura blink, _'What just happen?' _Sakura wondered titling her head a little, Sai sigh.

"We need to get to the Uchiha manor remember?"

"Huh?" Sakura blink, "How do you know that? can you read minds or something?"

Sai smirk when that beautiful green eyes title to him in childish confusion.

_Beautiful_

"Tsunade ordered me to escort you to the Uchiha manor and help out with the mission.. "

* * *

Yeah..Yeah... boring no?? _and _short... and my grammer is super suck huh??... yeah I know... -sigh-

But don't worry though... after my arm is working super fast like it use to, I don't think I can type THAT long yet... so I deeply apologise k??...

And oh yea!! the **REVIEW CORNER WWWWOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO...**

**Inuyasha89 says: **NO HOW COULD YOU END IT THERE cries I need the next chapter!! my life will fall apart without them!!

_Answer: there there -pats you on your back- I'm sure I will try not to torment you **too**much... -chuckle evilly- anywho INU-CHHHHAAAANNNNN!! THANK YOU SSSSSSSSSOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY CHAPTER!!_

_PS: I'm really sorry for not adding you in my "review corner" on my second chapter though... -look down gultily-_

**_iynx09 says: no! not a cliffie! no! that left me hanging! please update soon..._**

_Answer: Urmmm... -laugh nervously- Oh dear.. I kinda **did**left you hanging ain't I? gomene.. and this chapter is **super suck **ain't it? -sigh- hai.. hai... gomen again yinx-chhhaaaannn (Aren't your nickname was just the cutest??) _

**_Inuyasha89 says: _**

**_LOVED IT!! A really good chapter._**

**_hehe I'm trying to keep cool _**

_**this time can you tell? I can't wait for the next chapter! **(A/N: Yes some how I got a telephatic super power can you tell?? -giggle-)_

_Answer: OMG!! REAAAALLLYYY? IS THAT GOOD? And how come I thought it was suck? -sigh- oh well... thank you and I apologise again Inu-taisho... ( Talk about Inu-chan!! have you seen the last episode where he get himself killed by Naraku?? -cries-)_

**_Dreamer192813 says:_**

**_Please continue..._**

_Answer: -bow down- I'm really sorry for the very VERY long update... and is a very nice to be meeting you!! dreamy-chan!! and sankyuu for the encouragement!!_

**_CaNdYgUrL143 says: _**

_**Yay i got a COOL nickname! **(I knew you love it Rae-CHAN!! Hehe...)_

**_well please update soon..._**

_Answer: -shake head dissaprovingly- Nahh... I think I'mma gonna change your nickname to Candy-chan!! -giggles- yummy..._

**_xXxQaudrusxXx says: _**

**_WOW!_**

_**A new chappie me is so happy :D **(A/N: Hehe... -giggle- nice one... "chappie" "happy")_

_**I once again Lovedd it (YES PEOPLE THE L-WORD XD) **(A/N: OMG!! DA L- WORD?? WEALLY??)_

_**And I'M WAITING FOR THE REST BBY! **(Hoorreeyyyy!!)_

_**I think its even better written than the first chapter**_

**_Much sweet Q_**

_**Ps: One million cookies for you **(A/N: Yuummmyyy... cookies!! I think I'm in heaven... -tapping my tummy- is it just me or is my tummy has grown bigger?? -waterfall cry-)_

_Answer: Hoorreeyyy!! is my lil o'l favorite reviewer!! Qau-chan!! hehe... _

**_Tiger Priestess says:_**

**_Interesting, update soon.._**

_Answer: Holy camoly!! new friends!! huuurraaahhh!! sankyuu Priestess-channn!! _

**_i love hershey: _**

_**You finally updated XD I'm glad **(A/N: HEYYYY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN??)_

_**Whoah Sakura is all hyper and like a little kid, It was funny, can't wait for the next chapter.**_

**_Please update soon..._**

_Answer: Sankyyuuu Hershey-channn!!_

**_deepcutfinger says:_**

_**YES FINALLY!! **(A/N: HUH? Who? what?) **an UPDATE! **(A/N: Ohhhh...)_

_**And I like the second chapter I thought that it was really really **-twitch-** really great!,**_

_**And yes please continue I really **-twitch again- (A/N: Again I repeat... what is it with you guys and repeated words??) **really like this chapter, **_

_**I would be good if Sakura starts "moving on" you know a couple of dates here and there and Sasuke got all jealous and possive, **(A/N: Now why didn't **I** think of that??)_

_**just my idea you don't have to listen to it, I won't be hurt :D seriously I won't **(A/N: Your sound sweet like that ye' know -smiling softly-)_

_**anyway please please **-twitches-**puh -lease update soon... please?!**_

**_PS: Great job again..._**

_Answer: -shakes head in amusement- that idea, simply put. IS DOWNRIGHTED COOL!! Is a wonder I din't think of that before... oh yeah...-rub hands- I think I have a very VERY very very **innocent**plot forming in my mind right now... and yes people!! that includes... dundundun... SAI-KUUUNNN..._

**_Roxxine says: _**

_**It's been a long time since you update **(A/N: Uh Oh -gulp-)_

_**I was suffering ya know? **-sweatdrop- hehe... urmm... gomen??_

**_Anyway, now that ur here I juz wanna say that _**

_**I lurved it! **(A/N: -brightened- weally?)_

_**If you would continue it, I'd be so happy!! **(-grin- is a easy task)_

_**Have fun writing. **(A/N: I'm sure will... sankyuu...)_

_**Roxx **(A/N: Heyyyy lookie.. you already create another nickname for yourself Rox-chhhhannnnn!!)_

**_lauralove: _**

_**I like this, and does Sasuke really like Sakura? **(A/M: Hehe... he sure will)_

_Answer: Sankyuu for your CUTEST question Laura-channnn... hehe... _

**_cindyyylam:_**

_**Nice story. **(A/N: Sankyuuu Cin-chhhannnn)_

_**But the grammer can be improved C: **(A/N: Yeahh.. I know... -giggle- it sux ain't it??)_

**_xXxQaudrusxXx: _**

_**YOUR ARM? **(A/N: Yes.. -grumble-)_

_**HITTING BY A FUNCKIN CAR? **(-grumble intesified-)_

_**oh god! I wish you good recovery **(Sankyuu Qau-chhhannnn I can feel your love -giggles-)_

_**Don't be scared, I'm sure everybody will be just as patient as long that they need too XD **(A/N: -sigh- stop saying that..your making me **terrified** -horror struck-_

_**luck with your arm and writing **(Aww... sankyuuu Qau-chan... I appreciate it...)_

_**NightGal: **_

_**Oh! that sux. **(A/N: -grumble- yup... totaly sux) **Hope you get well soon! XD **(Sankyuuu Nighty-chan...and indeed I will...) **I love the story. Is amazing! truly amazing **(-blushes-) **I really can't wait to find out what happen next! so please get well soon ok? **(Well...)_

_**Pretty please? **(I don't know...)_

_**with some cherries (blossoms) on top? **(What am I? a girl eating tree? -burst out into a fit of laughter-)_

_**And chocolate? **(-twitch twitch-)_

_**And ice cream? **(-scream in agony- WAAAA STOP TOTURING MMMEEEEE!!)_

_**Ok I'll stop now XD **(Thank you)_

_**Get well soon!! **(I wish you good health!!)_

**_Lady DV011: _**

**_I hope your arm get's better _**

_Answer: Sankyuu mi' lady, -giggle- I'll try my hardest to make the what-the-heck jutsu to make my arm healing super fast!!_

**_SakuraHua2x: _**

_**Well hope you get better **(-bow- sankyuu... I wish you good health also)_

_**I really like your story **(Really Hua-chan?? weally?? SANGKYUUUU!! But I don't know bout you though... but I think the 2 chapter is suuuupppeeerrr suck... what ye' think Hua-chan??)_

_**Please update soon **(Although is a lil' late... but... here it is... and its gonna be super short untill that is... if my arm is alright once more...)_

_-_

WELL... THAT'S ALL FROM NOW... UNTILL NEXT TIME!!

Oh and to deepcutfinger... I would like to say thank you for your brilliant suggestion...

**HA-CHAN'S CORNER:**

Did you guys smell some Sai crushes on our pink haired maiden?? do you?? I bet... hehe... but don't worry though... I'm gonna make sure its gonna be SASUSAKU!! WOOOPPPIIIEEEE...

Hazureskywar

Oh and guys... My plot I'm gonna change it so it fit the story perfectly,

(Yes... about the Sai-Sakura moment) cuz' to tell you the truth... I didn't even "consider" making it a SasuSakuSai in that moment... so that's why it was... urmm... super short... so sorry... next chapter is gonna be Sasuke turn to make an appearance with our pink haired maiden while I'll go and throw Ami... around so she won't be bothering TOO much...

_-evil laugh- _


	5. Behind the whisper of the winds

**A/N:** Heyyyy people!!! I know that some of you have been waiting for my last fic called "My Father" and "Behind My Innocent smile" and others SasuSaku fic that I haven't updated in a _long _whi--.... okaaayyy fineee.... In a _very lloongggg _while... so this fic is dedicated for those of you who have been waiting for my fic to be updated...

Reader: -Glare-

Me: -sweatdrop-

Reader: -glare some more-

Me: -sweating- uhhhh.. how bout if I promise to update in less than 2 weeks??? -giggle nervously-

Reader: -considering- -glare- which fic?

Me: -goosebumbs- Uhhh..."My Father" fic....

Reader: -Laugh evilly- llloonngggg chapter?

Me: "cough cough"

Reader: -Glare harder-

Me: -sweatdrop- _sccaaaryyyy..._"H-hai.."

Reader: -Laugh maniacally-

Me: -heart attack-

Reader: -take out a kunai- Since you're too kind to actually update in less than 2 weeks.. Than we will do you a pleasure of taking your _heart out _so you don't have to _suffer _no more...

Me:-giggle nervously- Uhhh...ehehehe.. u-uhh.. s-so v-very k-ki-kind o-f you b-but I-I'm f-fine (I think), so... uhh... o-on w-with t-t-the f-f-fic p-peopl-ple... -gulp-

Reader: -sigh dissapointedly-

Disclaimer: Uhh... the ahem.. -glance at the reader- plot a-and the song.. and the uhh character is uhh.. _n-not _mine and never will be and uhh.. -shiver when one of the reader laugh maniacally- uhh... I own the plot and the uhh storyline and all the stupid jokes and uhh.. okay I'm rambling so uhh... bye... I-I mean on with the uhh fic.. yeah that's it...

-Nervous breakdown-

Summary: It has been 5 years since he goes of and joins that snake, and now, he's back… but with a fiancée… How does Sakura react you ask? You'll be surprise at how **cute **she'll act.

Normal/Talk

_**Inner**_

**Song**

Warning: Nothing that particularly amusing enough to be put as "warning" hmmm...... is it?

Words: Uhh... dunno... -sweatdrop-

* * *

Behind the whisper of the winds

Chapter 4/5: Incomplete

By: Ha-chan...

Song: Finally

* * *

_Preview from the last chapter: _

_Sakura pouts in response "Mou... Sai-kun, I don't have no cooties alright..." Sakura puff of her cheeks with a cute growl, making Sai's emotionless facade drop a little._

_Sakura title her head to the side with a small smile grace up to her lips. Sai is still a part of team 7 even though he is still a replacement and Sakura treasure their time the most. Even though he rarely shows his emotions, heck that "rarely" is practically equals to "never" but she still have some kind of connection with him even though they always fighting all the time but... she knew somehow she and Naruto must have some place in his heart._

_Unknowingly, her small smile make the usual stoic raven haired boy eyes flash a little as he advance towards her._

_So close, until both of them were not more than centimeter apart. Sakura snaps out of her musing as she slowly feels the raven haired man's hot breath close to her._

_Sakura blush a little, staring deeply into his very eyes,_

_That eyes, those onyx eyes. It reminds her of..._

_"Let's go..."_

_"Huh?" Sakura blink, 'What just happen?' Sakura wondered titling her head a little, Sai sighs._

_"We need to get to the Uchiha manor remembers?"_

_"Huh?" Sakura blink, "How do you know that? Can you read minds or something?"_

_Sai smirk when that beautiful green eyes title to him in childish confusion._

_Beautiful_

_"Tsunade ordered me to escort you to the Uchiha manor and help out with the mission.. "_

* * *

"Ne..ne Sai-kun..." Sakura poked at Sai cutely for the ninth time (Sai actually counts) looking at him behind that mesmirizing emerald eyes that Sai sometimes wonder if the girl knew how cute she looks, and just took advantage of it to make Sai answer to her every will.

"Hn..."

Sakura pouts and look at Sai with her _very _large emerald eyes and smile cutely when Sai glance her way _every _time.

He twitches.

Sai actually count and this is a third times this is happening to would go "Sai-kun" and when he paid any attention to her, she would smile innocently and flutter her lashes cutely making Sai twitch even more.

Sai sweatdrop, _'yup... she definitely HAVE to take advantage of her cuteness' _

He actually wondered if she does that to seduce him or annoy him, Glancing at the giggling girl beside him, he smile his fake smile and make a conclusion; definetely the latter.

Suddenly Sakura's step comes to a halt.

Sai halt after a few step in front of her and turn a curious gaze over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Sakura doesn't seem to hear him as her eyes dulled over, Sai frown before a soft sigh escape his lips. Knowing that right now, Sakura and her inner self is in deep conversation that even if someone come (preferably Naruto) and dance a chicken naked dance in front of her, she won't notice.

The black haired boy chuckles deeply at the image his mind made out, before leaning himself against the sidewalk walls, waiting for the pink haired girl to finish whatever conversation they have.

Inner Sakura, Sai thought are vicious and dangerous at the same time. The first time he actually meet with her inner self, is when he, and other member of team 7 has a get together A class mission that end up being S class when all four member stumble into a missing nin territory.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_'This is bad...' Sai's mutter out loud in his mind, dodging from a kunai that came from directly above him with ragged moves. He was tired, and he was sure Naruto and the others are too._

_They was just came back from their original A class mission which is to kill a gang of A class missing nin that killed and ruthlessly murdered the villagers without a second thought. _

_The fight was tiring and greatly exhausted the team, especially the pink haired medic nin whose straining herself healing and fighting along side all of them. _

_And they all knew that without Sakura, they won't be here right now and the team wouldn't survive the fight without losing their blood and seriously injured._

_And for that, he was grateful, and he was sure Kakashi and Naruto too._

_After accomplishing the A class mission, Sakura, Sai, Naruto and kakashi went to the village hidden in tea for some rest after non-stop 3 days 2 night traveling, that's when they accidentally stumble into the enemies hide out. Chakra depleted, bruises, bloodied and tired. _

_Glancing to his teammates, he notes how everyone is doing._

_Kakashi's usually closed sharingan eyes is now in full show, defending and fighting stealthily but he could tell that the scarecrow was dead tired and by opening his sharingan, it will no doubt that the silver haired man will not last any longer than that..._

_And at the end of the deep forest was the energetic blonde whose movement begun to slow down, it seems that the stamina the blonde reserve was slowly disappearing and just like he thought, the blonde didn't used his famous kage bunshin no jutsu and that's telling something._

_Dodging another pair of kunai, he frown before making a big flip and landed on the ground, he took out his own kunai and attacked with deadly accuracy before making a few kage bunshin himself, and killed the enemies from behind. _

_Suddenly he heard it, the loud "BOOM", _

_The sign that it is time to retreat. _

_Sai wince at the slash on his chest that trailed all the way down to his stomach, he makes a few hand sign and poof to the assign meeting place, of he, Sakura, the scarecrow and the blonde, and took of together._

_Looking at everyone over, Sai's eyes couldn't help but stared at the pink haired kunoichi, _

_Something's wrong with her._

_"Shit! I can't believe this!" Naruto growled "We were beaten up!"_

_Kakashi shook his head," No Naruto.." his tired eyes take on the team's surrounding. "We won, but they have back up" _

_"Yeah, we need back up ourselves," Sai muttered, still staring at her through his sharpening eyes "It seems the missing nin has grown larger in number..." His sharp onyx eyes narrowed as he sense the enemy is getting closer._

_"SHIT! DATEBAYOOO!!! THAT CHEATER... THEY WILL PAY! NE? SAKURA-CH---.." Naruto stop, just staring at the pink haired kunoichi._

_"Sakura......chan?" _

_She still didn't say anything._

_Sai frown, looking her over, even Kakashi has turned his attention to her. _

_Her bangs covering her eyes, as her posture turn slack but, there's something changing in her, the team notices how her chakra seem to be instead of the soft blue aura, it turns red. They were still running through the forest as the other missing nin chases after them. _

_They don't have the time to think about this strange accuracy._

_'If this goes on, we're going too....' Kakashi thought before he shook his head, 'No... I need to keep all three of them safe,' _

_Turning his calculating eyes in front, he calculates the perimeter quickly. 'There are chances that they will be safe if I fight back and give them some times... but...' _

_'I don't care if I end up dying in this battle field.' _

_A flashes of his old teammate come to mind, Obito, Rin... _

_'I need to keep them all safe...'_

_Their too precious to him whether they realize this or not._

_'I don't want them to die...'_

_'Not anymore...'_

_'Never..' _

_And with that determination, Kakashi stop his run and turn his back on all of them. "I want all of you to go on without me"_

_"WHAT???" Naruto yell, staring furiously at him. "I'm NOT GOING TO DO THAT DATTEBAYO! SAKU-CHAN! TELL KAKASHI THAT HE WILL NOT GO ALONE!" _

_Naruto said turning his head toward the pink haired beauty. _

_Sakura still didn't say anything, her eyes, now that everyone get a closer look, is dull with no life in it. Naruto eyes widened even more. "Sakura-chan! Come on wake up! wake up!" _

_He shook her, trying desperately to wake her up. _

_She lay motionlessly in his arm. Naruto stared frighten at Kakashi whose eyes narrowed in slit._

_"Naruto, Sai, takes good care of her, and run..." Kakashi order emotionlessly much like a true captain. "Take her somewhere safe and I'll......." _

_"Maybe I'll catch up with you later... get some back up"_

_Naruto and Sai's eyes widened at the used of words. Maybe? Does that means that... no..._

_"Maybe? Maybe?? What do you mean by maybe?" Naruto shout glaring at him through his maddening blue eyes, "Forget it; I'm not leaving yo--..."_

_"You MUST..." Kakashi said firmly, staring dangerously at him, "Sakura need treatment Naruto, and by the looks of it, those ruthless criminals going to catch up with us..."_

_And just on cue, two kunais come whizzed past them and hit the tree that they currently stayed on._

_"Go NOW..." Kakashi growled, blocking some of the kunai and throw it back. _

_Naruto hesistate, but he snap out of it, when Sai came to his side and took Sakura into his arm, and jump away. _

_"Let's go Naruto..."_

_"But..."_

_Kakashi smile, over his shoulder with two eyes closed as he whisper a soft reassuring "I'll catch up with you later, you can help me by sending Sakura to safety and ask for back up okay Naruto?"_

_Naruto smile sadly at him, his not stupid, he knew that the number of those A class criminals has grown larger, and with those injuries on their last mission, Kakashi didn't stand a chance._

_But... He has to hope, _

_"Be back soon Kakashi-sensei..."_

_Kakashi smiles widened at the used of the nickname team 7 still call him. "Stop that Naruto, you make me sound old... and beside, I'm no longer your sensei and you know it..."_

_Naruto shook his head sadly." Than you have to come back to give me my punishment for thinking that your getting old huh Kakashi-sensei?"_

_Kakashi didn't answer, but the amusement in his eyes tell him everything._

_"Naruto let's go..."_

_Naruto stand, and smile at him determinedly. "Be back soon old man"_

_And just like that, he and the other start to run forward again with Sai carrying the pink haired kunoichi into his arm._

_Soon after, they stopped at some safe corner and lay her softly down, staring worriedly as she start to mumble and groan..._

_"SAKURA-CHAN"_

* * *

_"Who is this?"_

_"w-where am I?"_

_**Sakura...**_

_"Wh-whose there?"_

_**Sakura...sama...**_

_The voice seems to echo throughout her entire mind..._

_**'Sakura-sama, I need you..."**_

_"What..?"_

_**'To unite once again...to.... be my master again'**_

_I-I D-don't understand..._

_**'Right now they need you..'**_

_'W-who?"_

_**'Your team...'**_

_**'I.....'**_

_**'Will lend you my power...'**_

_'What p-power?'_

_**'Our power...'**_

_She feels so tired, so numb, and so painfully..._

_At peace._

**_'Sakura sama.. .'_**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**'Sa...kura'**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**'S sama...'**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**_'Sa_**_KURA-CHAN WAKE UP!!!'_

_And she opened her eyes..._

_Blood red eyes...._

_"Sakura!"_

_She doesn't seem to listen to the voice of her teammate as her aura flared dangerously that could even rival the kyuuby fox itself._

_And they end up facing face to face with inner Sakura's dark bloodied eyes._

_Outside, a major storm is arriving._

_The same storm that wrack the village whenever Sakura was in pain._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The nature's favorite child._

* * *

End of flashback;

Sai shook his memories away from his head; the memory itself is enough to make anyone go insane.

_'You will die...'_

Her vicious voice

_'I will slaughter you....'_

The snarl...

_'SAKURA SNAP OUT OF IT'_

Kakashi's voice...

_'DIE....'_

The effortless slaughter of those A class missing nin, the slaughter that end up saving Kakashi and the rest of the village.

How...

Ironic...

Sai's eyes narrowed in slit.

Her calm voice as she whispered her parting words to them.

So cold...

_'The land is not my land, the dragon may have two heads, but the moon and the sun has to be apart but never be distance from each other... for the prophecy says otherwise'_

_'I will forever be tamed and one day...'_

_'So does my master...'_

And the mantra, the parting words that is left unanswered, and ever since than, every times Sakura eyes would be dull, and motionless, doesn't matter while she was fighting (it happen once when she was fighting on her new mission and nearly got her head chopped off) or walking on the road just like right now. It happen so often that the others begun to worried, that is until Tsunade explain about her new bloodline limit that was suppose to be kept a secret.

The _dragon _bloodline limit...

The most powerful bloodline limit in the history.

"Saaaiiiiii-kunnnnnnnn.... alloooooo you in there somewhere?"

Sai blink before looking her over with his fake smile intact. "Aaaahhh Ugly, having fun with your alter ego?"

Sakura giggles before rolling her eyes and smiles amusedly. "Maa maa you win Sai-kun"

"So...?"

"Huh?" Sakura ask dumbly. Sai smirk in amusement. "What did your ugly double self say to you?"

**'I'MMA NOT UGLY YOU ASS!!! COME HERE AND I'LL SHOW YA'!!!' **Inner shout daring him while waving her hand madly with a big vein pop on her forehead.

Sakura giggles. _'maa maa inner!!! Calm down!!!! You did know that he can't listen to you right?'_

**_'I DON'T CARE!!! LET ME HAVE EM'.. LET ME!!!!'_**

_'No you're not inner...'_

Inner pouts _**'fineee...'**_

"Well?,..."

"Oh... Inner said that the hokage is waiting for me to take the "necklace-bind-cat-mouse-kun" and that we're late..."

Sakura said cutely, with her innocent smile still in place.

Sai quirk an eyebrow, "You do know that we're still walking on our way to the _Uchiha _estate instead of the _Hokage _office did you?"

Sakura blink...

"Ehh?" She titles her head to the side in childish curiosity before understanding crosses her feature.

Her eyes widened the reason she practically run out of her house, and her poor barely hanging bathroom doors... and bump into Sai...

_'How could I forget?'_

_**'Oh shittttt!!! You better hurry up Ra-chan before the hokage blow up on ya'..." **_

Sakura's paled before regaining her panicked attack and turn to Sai with desperation written all over her eyes. "Sai-kun I gotta go!!!"

And practically run her way to the hokage tower like a mad women on the loose, and somehow, she got the feeling that if she didn't come to the hokage tower quickly, she _will _be mad.

"I see you later Sai-kun, and can you please do the tower around town for Ami-chan for me?" Sakura shout behind her shoulder, still running, "and please and thank you"

Without even glance back or waiting for a reply, Sakura disappears from around the corner and out of Sai's sight.

The smirk on Sai's face widened a little and he shook his head in amusement. _'Something's never change'_

Before letting his eyes gaze at the peaceful skies.

_'And I don't want it to change..'_

But the nagging feeling in his gut says otherwise.

**_'The land is not my land.. .'_**

And he knew he should listen to it...

**_'The dragon may have two heads...'_**

But for the time being,

**_'For the moon and the sun have to be apart but not distance from each other.. .'_**

He wants to convince himself that everything's going to be alright.

**_'For the prophecy says otherwise,..'_**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_'I will forever be tamed....'_**

**_'And one day....'_**

**_'So does my master.. .'_**

The black haired boy hate lies with passion.

* * *

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOODDDDDDD!!!..." Sakura burst through the hokage tower and run all the way to the hokage office, and tore the hokage's door out of its hinges.

"TSUNADE-SHISHAUUUUUU FORRGGIVVEE MMMEEEE!!!" The pink haired girl wailed out loud, closing her eyes cutely and puff out her cheeks before palming her slender hand on her face as if expecting a slap from the honey colors hair beauty hokage.

Silence...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sakura's pout impatiently waiting for some sort of remarks, and after seeing and hearing none, she peek through her slender finger and nearly gasp in shock when the person she less expected is there.

"Ehh?" Sakura gaped, " Suke-kun? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirk, seeing the awe look she gave him in amusement.

"Hn..."

Sakura roll her eyes at the casual reply she seems to get. Sheessh, what did she expected? Sasuke suddenly go all "Gasp SAKURAAAAA!!! I misssss youuuuuuuu..... I even make a Sakura cookies to show how much I miss youuu... did you taste it? I give it to my pet lion, and it nearly gagged because of the awesomeness of the taste! Here have some.... don't be shy now..."

_**'O-okay.. that thought kinda freaks me out Ra-chan...'**_

Sakura nodd mutely before a shiver run down her spin. _'Yep..... Naughty me...'_

Sasuke, whose been silently watching her antics with her inner self couldn't help but took a small fleeting glance to the hokage wonderingly.

_'Is that what you're talking about just now..?'_

His only answer that he gets from her is a small simple smirk which he quickly translated as a 'yes' and he frown in agitation, before narrowing his eyes.

-

-

_'Why her?'_

_'And.. .........'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'Since when did I start to care?'_

* * *

Ahahahahahha... NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH... You like that??? oh yeaaa... I'mma proud of this chapter, and I hope you guys too...

And Oh.... of course!!! Ha-chan;s corner!!! YOOSSHHHH!!!!...

**_Sara says: _**

**what the hell update now!****it has been way too long! ****update now! ((:**

**Answer: **Yes I know... and I deeply apologise... me weally weaallyy sowwy Sary-chan... me try not to do it again.... me trying... so no maddy kay kay??? -Innocent smile- and I hope you really likey this chappie...

**_CaNdYgUrL143 says: _**

UPDATE SOON!!

_**Answer: Maaa.. maa.. is that all candy-chan??? mouuuu... is an easy task!!! yosshh i tyr my best!!! thankies for the supportt!!! and hope u like this chappie...**_

_**Tiger Priestess says:**_

It seems that Sai has taken a certain liking to Sakura... perhaps? Update soon, the chick with Sasuke's driving me crazy...

_**Answer: NYHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA.. yeeesss!!!! Sai has... lol... eheheh thankies for the review... and yep... I'm not really sure where I should throw ami after this story end... hmmm... what do you think Tiger-chan???**_

AmQaudrus says:

OMG I'M A LATE REVIEWER THIS TIME ,, WHA ! **(a/n: YEAAA I KNOWWW!! UR LAATTEEE!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH KAKASHI-SENPAI TOO MUCH AND WHAT DID I GET?? LATENESS!!! -giggles-)**  
I'm So Fuckin Sorry ! _**(Awww is o'kayyyy//..... lol.. me happy u review Q-chhaannn)**_  
Well I Absolutly LOVEDD THE SAI-SAKURA MOMENt x'D !_**(Eheheheh weally??? ohh thankiieess goodness!)**_  
Maybe a short chapter but still very cool x'D !_**(Ehehehe awww thannxxx)**_  
I Wanna Have THe Rest !! * Cries*_**(-pet u on the back- awwwww I'LL GIVE YOU THE RESSTTT)**_  
CAN I KILL AMI ?_**(Hmmmm.. I dduunnnooo...)**_  
OKAY NOT KILL JUSST HURT HER A LITTL BIT...ALLOT x'D _**(Ehehehehe be my guest... oh make sure you tie her up before hurting her okay?)**_  
PLEASE ? _**(-Giggles)**_

Ciao Q. !

Answer: Thankies for da reviewww Q-CHHAANNNNNN

loveless kunoichI says:

saisaku tis a cute couple neh? me liky lots woot woot

Answer: -giggles harder- ohh yeaaaa... SAISAKU MOMMEENNNTTT Lolz.. yeaa cutie couplee... awwwww but this story will be SasuSaku... eheheheheheh woooot wwoooootttt... thankies for the cute comment Loveless-chaannnnn

NightGal says:

Ooh la la! (I just love saying that xP) _**(A/N: I KNOW!!! IS ADDICTING!!!! Lolz... ooohh lala... eheheh)**_  
I can't wait to find out what happens next~_**(-blushes- thankies... although this chapter is uhh kinda serious... soo unlike me buttttt aahhh well... )**_  
Am very happy that you are better now! xD_**(Yesssss I'm happy for me too Night-chan...)**_  
The SaiSaku moment was sweett~ hope there'll be some jealous Sasuke in the next chapter, but you know - I don't mind!_**(-giggles- that will be in the next chapter Night-chan... -laugh evilly-)**_ Whatever you like ;P "Holy Camoly!" - I love this! Its also SO addictive to say!_**(I KNOWWWW Eheheheh)**_ ^__^ Please Update Soon! (Or you know, whenever you can!) xD _**(AWWWW HOW THOUGTFULL OF YOUUUU... unlike sommeee people.... -stared at other readers-)**_

_**Answer: awww thankies for the reevviieewww.... night-chhaannnnn**_

Cherry Blossom Lover24 says:

Hiya! I hope your arm heals up fast and that it won't hurt alot anymore! Hope they caught the person who was driving the car that hit ya!

Answer: hiiyyaaaa cherry-chhhaannn... saannnkyuuuuu..... eheheheh I know!!! and if they ever did find that person.... -giggles evilly- I'MMA GONNA MAKE HIM PAAYYYYYY!!! YYAATTTAAAAAA.... SHANNAAAROOOO...

Kick -Assing -Kunoichi says:

wow you got hit bte a car that had to hurt well duh your arm im so stupid well get well soon!

Answer: -watch you call yourself stupid- -blink- -giggles- Ehehehehe your soo funny!!!! eheheheeheheheh I like that.. and thankiesss awwwwwwwww.... you guys aarree sooooo understanding... unlike soommee reader -glare at other reader-

Thankies again Kunoichi-chhaann!!!

crystallight2121 says:

Love it can't wait for the next chapter!! This story is awesome and it is one of my favorites!!

Answer: Uhhh.. -stared in confusion-

crystallight2121 says:

_Oops sorry I didn't mean to send it to you I was reading like another story before I started yours and accidentaly sent the review to you!! LOL! I'm so stupid!_

Answer: -stared curiously- so.. uhh... is not for me??? ohh.. I see.. so uhhh.. if your mistaken than which is my review than? -blink blink-

-dumbfounded-

ladyDV011 says:

how could you end it so soon i wanted to see sasuke's reaction to them i so hurt update soon please and thank you

Answer: awwww I'm soo sorryyyy... Sasuke's reaction? Awww that will be in the next chappie.. not noww... right now, I was just getting into the plot... awwww I'mma sooo soorryyyy..,..... I will update the other chappie as soon as I can okay?? and yess... Every juicy Sasuke's bottled up emotion will be let lose in the next chappie since I get Sai to help me keeping "Ami" busy... yess that's the plot....

Soooo soorryyy lady-channn.. -stared sadly-

ArticEmbers says:...

wish I could smash my alarm like that...*sigh* If only...anyway loved the chapter

Answer: -giggles- you don't really want that, is a waste of precious money to buy the alarm clock "back" -giggles- awwwwww thakies for the cute comment Artic-chhaannnn me luv ya''...

chocolatease says:

crying  
dont cliffy again kk?  
*pouts* plz  
update soon

Answer: awwwwww.... Me sowwyy.... me will "try" to not cliffie kay kay?

-giggles- eheheheh chocolate is sooo kawaiiii....

GET CHAAA.... I'mma updatinggg....

_**YOOOSSHHH MINNASAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! NOW ON WITH THE HA'CHAN'S CORNER...**_

_**Ha-chan's corner...**_

-Giggles- I knew that some of you have been waiting for a SasuSaku moment... and yess that's also include a jealous part... but please.... how could you guys suddenly go "HA-CHAN!!! I WANT SASUKE KUN AND SAKURA BE TOGETHER AND AMI END UP DYING!!!1 NOOWWWWW"

-sweatdrop- I mean come onn... this fic also have some kind of hidden plot too you knoww.. and bbeesiiddeee... I can't spoil you guys toooo mucchhh... -staring slyly at reader- if I did, the fic will end up dying... just like that.... and I need all the good part to be added later to make a goo fic...

And why I didn';t update much lately? well... I have two reason now,

1) I found you guys' fic is much more cooler than I ever did and end up wondering if I should just give up and closed the account...

-sigh- You guys did such a good fic.. and everytime I get the ideas for the fic, I always end up, reading your fic instead.... but I didn't review though... apparently, there's somethings wrong with my computer that I can't review.. ahh well...

And whose fic did I read??? well.. almost all of you I guess... everytime I get a review I always _always _end up checking your profile and your story.... awwww I'm saadd nooww...

2) Cuz' I have a writer block... on the fic called "My Father"... Ohh.. nope... I have a LOT of ideas for that fic... is just that, the fic need some kind of uhh... "suicide" tendacies... you know... and this is the very first fic that has "suicide attempt" in the fic... and I kinda inexperience in that.. so yea...

And ohh...can you guys tell me what's wrong with fanfiction net?

Okay here some example, I would suddenly be interested in this SasuSaku fic and go "story alert" on them... but... for some reason, when I come back to check on the fic, the story has already been updated AND FANFICTION DIDN'T EVEN ALERTT ME??? and I was like.. "FANFICTION PEOPLE!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?????'

-giggles- yeaaa I was that mad... awwww.....

Lol.. sorry for that.. so please answer my question if u knew something... lolz


End file.
